1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hinge for mounting a door on a frame of a furniture article and more particularly to a hinge with an adjustable hinge aim which enables adjustment of the mounted door relative to the supporting frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
Various types of hinges for mounting a door on a furniture article such as a desk or cabinet have been used in the furniture and cabinetry industry for many years. An example of one such device is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,716,622. Many of such devices include multiple adjustment components making them bulky, difficult to adjust, quick to wear, and unstable. Typically, one or more screws must be loosened, an adjustment made manually, and then one or more screws must be re-tightened to secure the adjustment. Examples of such hinges include those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,295,282, 5,392,493, and 5,511,287. Accordingly, many adjustable hinges may require more than one person to accomplish the adjustment.
To provide adjustable hinges that are operable with greater efficiency and more precise reliability, it has been determined that more refined design engineering skills are required, and the present invention addresses this need and interest.